Melody meets Gen
by dream18writer
Summary: While Beni, Violet and Melody hung out one day while the boys were fighting the Guild Beni was able to introduce Gen. How will the two girls handle meeting this new boy? (Bad summary but this is pretty much what it is about.)


**Author's Note:** _This is just a quick story I wrote to kind of show how Melody and Violet meet Gen as well as were he was during Guild. Nothing much but I figured I make it to answer a few questions I got. Hope you like it._

 **End of Author's note**

* * *

Violet has just called Melody who had agreed to hang out with her. Now all she had to do was wait for her to arrive but for some reason it was taking a bit longer than she thought. In the meantime she was able to think of a way to help the boys in their battle with the Guild. After awhile though Melody finally arrived and she brought Beni with her.

"Sorry I am late Violet. Beni wanted to hang too so I waited for her first." Melody explained.

"That is fine. So where do you want to go?" Violet asked.

"Have you two ever been to Benham City?" Violet asked.

"I have a couple of times." Violet said.

"I have not." Melody said bluntly.

"Then how about we go there. We can even do some sightseeing before we get there." Beni offered which Melody was more than willing to accept. With that Beni began her tour of Banham City.

The very first place she they stopped by was the park to watched all the little kids play as the walked by. Melody however ended up making Beni and Violet stop so she could play too. She even dragged Violet and Beni into playing too and they had a lot of fun. After they got tired Beni then showed them to a great ice cream shop. When they got there they looked at the flavor options and were amazed at how many there were.

"Wow!" Said Melody with sparkly eyes. "Do they have every flavor here?"

"Maybe." Beni said not really knowing the answer to that.

"OHHH! What should I get?" Melody said thinking really hard. Violet was as well. As for beni she knew what she wanted.

"I will have strawberry please." She ordered. She got her ice cream and paid the cashier and then stood being Violet and Melody to wait for them.

"I will have Chocolate mint swirl please." Violet said. Once she got her ice cream she waited for Melody to make her decision.

It took her awhile and she still couldn't come up with anything. Then finally she told the cashier. "I want a chocolate chip ice cream with chocolate syrup and chocolate sprinkles."

Beni stopped eating and said, "Wow! Is that all the chocolate you want?"

"You're right." She looked at the cashier again. "And I will like a browny on the side."

Beni just looked dumbfounded that she ordered another chocolate thing. Violet then whispered to her that Melody loves chocolate Maybe a little too much. The cashier handed her really chocolatey ice cream and they all went outside to eat it.

They then just enjoyed the day. Melody was loving her ice cream and Violet was eating a little slow since her ice cream kept dripping. Beni was done eating and was just waiting for them to finish so they can go to their next destination which she hoped would be the tower. They keep getting side tracked so it was taking longer than she thought but it was fun nonetheless. Suddenly Beni saw a familiar face that made her happy.

"Hey Gen!" She called over but it didn't look like he heard her.

Violet looked over at the tall dark dressed boy and got really nervous. She never meet the boy before and to her he did not seem to friendly. Violet even began to shake and when Melody saw this she had to stop eating and turn around to see this boy.

"Wow who is that?" Melody said blushing a little.

"That is Gen. He is a friend of mine but I honestly thought he was out of town." beni explained.

"He is cute." Melody bluntly said.

Violet looked at her like she was crazy and Beni was just surprised she said that outloud.

"I guess he is. What? Do you like him now?" Beni teased.

"How should I know. He is cute but I don't know what he is like." Melody said. "But I plan to find out." She turned around to Gen who did not hear Beni. "Hey Gen!" She yelled at the top of her lungs embarrassing Violet in the process.

This time Gen did hear them but was surprised that I girl he did not know called him. He walked over to the girls and Violet was very nervous and a little scared. Beni saw this and couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"Don't worry. He may dress really dark and hardly smiles but he really is a good guy." She couldn't help but giggle as she said this.

This seemed to calm Violet a bit but even so she still decided to get out of her set and hide behind Beni. This only made Beni giggle more. She never thought someone would be this nervous around Gen.

Finally Gen appeared and said, "Hey Beni. Who are these two?"

"The girl with the chocolate on her face…" Melody was embarrassed to hear this because she wasn't aware chocolate was on her face so she wiped it off. "...Is Melody and the girl behind me is Violet." Beni pushed Violet in front of her.

"H-hi." Violet said nervously.

"Nice to meet you two." Gen said smiling at them. Melody was quite happy to see that he had a cute smile and blushed.

"So Gen what are you doing here? I thought you were going out of town." Beni asked.

"I am but that will be tomorrow." Gen said calmly.

"Then do you want to come to Benham tower with us?" Beni asked.

"'Well…" Gen began.

"Please do!" Melody said excitedly. She then quickly realized her reaction and calmed down. She cleared her throat then said. "I mean why not. You are friends with Beni and so are we. Any friend of Beni is a friend of mine and I would like to be your friend. The only way to do that is to get to know you and since you leave tomorrow why not." Melody said trying to get her thoughts together.

"I guess I can." Gen said a little confused by her.

"Then let's go." Melody said grabbing his arm.

"Melody?" Violet said nervously.

"What?" Melody looked at her and saw she was pointing to Melody's unfinished ice cream. She then corrected herself. "Let's go after I finish eating."

With that Melody sat down and ate her ice cream as fast as she could. She even got a brain freeze every now and then which caused all three of them to laugh. After a few minute though she finally finished and they were on their way to Benham city tower.

This time they did not make any stop but that was to be expected since they didn't run into anything fun. Although Melody was still having the time of her life even though all she was doing was asking Gen questions. It was obvious Gen was kind of annoyed by this but he also couldn't think of a nice way to tell her to be quiet.

"So Melody began to like Gen?" Beni whispered over to Violet.

"I guess. I never understood her taste in boys but I think she likes the dark quiet type." Violet said.

"I don't think that type would like a cheerful talkative type though." Beni said looking at Melody and seeing how different the two were.

"I think so to but try telling her that. She likes who she likes. Nothing can stop that." Violet said.

"I guess you're right. Well lets see what happens" Beni said giving up.

After awhile of endless questions by Melody all four of them made it to Benham city tower and where on their way up. In the elevator though Melody continued to question Gen but now every now and then she would ask Beni a thing or two. It would appear that she wanted to make sure there was nothing between them.

Once at the top and the elevator doors opened Melody instantly stopped talking and run to the window. It was quite obvious that she was loving the view. Violet on the other hand was not. It was very crowded at the top so Violet was pretty uncomfortable. To help her out Beni lead her to a set and sat her down then sat down next to her. She hoped she would be able to calm Violet down.

Meanwhile Gen walked up by Melody to look at the beautiful view too.

"Wow." He said in amazement.

"No kidding. It is beautiful." Melody said looking at the city scene. What made it really beautiful though was the face that is was sunset.

"Yeah. It sure has been awhile since I came here." Gen said.

"Really? You live in Benham city yet you don't come here often. If I lived here I would visit this place as much as possible." Melody said.

"Well, I am busy." Gen said.

"True. Were as I don't care if I am busy or not." Melody said. To this Gen laughed. "About time you laughed. I was beginning to wonder if you were not having fun."

Gen blushed then said, "Well...You see…" Then he was interrupted.

"You don't have to say it. I know you weren't." She smiling then looked at him. "Sorry for talking so much. I just want to know my new friend before he leaving and since I don't know when I will see you again I guess I went a little overboard."

Gen was surprised there was an actually reason for her none stop questioning. "It is fine. It was not too bad." He said covering for how he really felt at the time.

"You sure?" Melody asked not believing him.

"Yeah but I since we are friends I would like to know a little about you too." Gen said smiling.

"Ok. Just ask and I will answer." Melody said smiling.

Meanwhile Violet was feeling much better and both Beni and her were watching Gen and Melody. They did not want to interrupt them so they decided to just stay back for awhile and look at the scenery from another window. Before they went to the window though Violet looked back at Melody laughing and smiling joyfully. She was also surprised to see that Gen was smiling too.

"Wow. Can't believe I was scared of him." Violet said.

"Me too. Although I can't believe they are getting along so well." Beni said.

"Melody is able to get along with many people for some reason." Violet said.

"Still." Beni said still in disbelieve that Gen was laughing with her.

"Let's go and let them enjoy their moment or more of Melody's moment." Violet said giggling.

"Right." Then they walked off to enjoy the scenery.

Once it got four of them went their separate ways. On the way back to 's house Melody could not stop smiling. Her day was just too good.

"You like Gen now?" Violet said already knowing the answer.

"Maybe a little. He is so cool." Melody's eyes had stars in them. "To bad he is leaving tomorrow."

"Yeah but why not see him off." Violet said.

"You think I can?" Melody said excitedly.

"Maybe. Ask Beni." Violet said.

With that Melody immediately called Beni. She did know when and where he was leaving. Apparently she asked after they separated. She also said that Melody was free to go and say bye if she wanted too. Melody was overjoyed and ran the rest of the way home to go to bed because Gen was leaving early in the morning. Violet also ran home mainly so she wouldn't be left behind.

The next day Melody got up before Violet and since she didn't want to wake Violet up she snuck out. She made her way to the airport to meet up with Beni.

"You're finally here." Beni said.

"'Yep. So where is Gen?" Melody said looking around.

"I don't know." Beni asked. "But if he doesn't get here soon he will miss his flight."

With that the two girls looked around for him. You would think finding a tall dark boy would be easy but it was not. Neither of them were able to see him. Then finally Melody figured he would miss his fright or worse he already left. There was no really reason for him to leave early but Melody still thought of it.

While she was panicking a familiar voice was heard behind her. "What are you doing here?"

Melody jumped up and turned around to face Gen. Beni also turned around to face him.

"What took you?" Beni said angrily. "We were worried."

"I overslept." Gen said bluntly. "Either way. What are you two doing here?"

"Melody here wanted to see you off." Beni said with a sly look while nudging Melody forward.

"Beni?" Melody said blushing.

"Really?" Gen said confused.

Melody looked at him still blushing. "That is right. I wanted to see you off before you left. Odds are I will be gone by the time you get back." Melody looked a little sad by this fact.

Gen was still confused on why Melody looked sad. "That may be so but we can still be friends."

"I guess you're right." Melody said embarrassed.

"Here." Gen grabbed her wrist and brought up her communicator. He then put in his number and let her go. "Now we can still communicate even if we are far apart."

Melody didn't know what to say. For the first time since she meet him she was tongue tied. Beni found this funny and quite peaceful for the most part. With all the noise around them it was not completely peaceful though. Suddenly a voice over the speaker called Gen's flight and that was his signal to go.

"Well, I will talk to you later." Gen said walking off.

"Right. Talk to you later." Melody said waving. Gen waved back and he slowly disappeared into the crowd.

"You ok now?" Beni asked.

"Yep. Never been better." Melody said. "Well we better get going before Violet wonders where I am."

"Right. Say want to hang out today too?" Beni asked.

"Sure. I will ask Violet when we see her." Melody said.

"Great. So let's go." Beni said.

After that the both went to Mr. White's house and meet up with Violet. She was indeed wondering where Melody was but Melody explained what happened and Violet was ok with it. After that she ask if she wanted to hang out with Beni again and she agree. With that they walked off to have some more fun but Melody doubted it would be better than the previous day. Even then she knew she would enjoyed the rest of the day with her two best friends.


End file.
